machinationsfandomcom-20200214-history
AI Files
'..::BEHAVIORS::..' behavior behavior arg1 arg2... ---- .~Behavior list~. Aim aims toward the specified target (internal use by code only) AimAndMelee " 'anim name' " " 'max shots' " - actor aims and then melees enemy AimAndShoot " 'fire anim' " " 'max shots' " " 'aim anim' " - actor aims and then shoots at the enemy CircleAttack " command " " direction " - makes all small arms do a circle attack CircleEnemy " anim name " - circles around the enemy DamageEnemy " damage " - damages the enemy Digest digests any nearby entities DragEnemy " tag name " " damage " - binds the enemy to the specified tag and then drags him along FindCover " anim name " " crouch anim name " - actor moves to nearest path node mark as either AI_DUCK or AI_COVER that cannot be seen by the enemy. If marked as AI_DUCK then the actor will crouch when it gets to the node. FindEnemy " anim name " - actor moves to the nearest path node where it can see the enemy FindFlee " anim name " - actor moves to the nearest path node marked as AI_FLEE Flee " anim name " - actor runs towards a random path node FlyCircle " anim name " - flies in circles around enemy FlyClimb " anim name " " height " - climbs up to specified height relative to current position FlyCloseToEnemy " anim name " " turnspeed " - tries to fly to enemy FlyDive " anim name " " speed " - dives towards enemy FlyToPoint flys to specified point (internal use by code only) FlyWander " anim name " " turnspeed " " change course time " - flies around randomly GetCloseToEnemy " anim name " - actor moves towards enemy GetNearestEnemy sets the actor's currentEnemy to the nearest enemy GotoPathNode " anim name " "vector or path node name" - actor goes to the specified location Idle - does nothing but twitch every once in a while Investigate " anim name " - actor investigates noise heard Jump " anim name " " path node or entity " " speed " - actor jumps to specified spot Land " anim name " - lands on ground directly beneath actor PlayAnim " anim name " - plays the specified animation Shock " tag name " " damage " " attack pitch " " random angle " shock the water with elec. ShockWater shocks the water with electricity Spin " speed " - spins the actor at the specified speed Suicide kills the actor Turn " turnspeed " constantly turns at the specified speed TurnTo turns toward the specified entity or direction TurnTowardsEnemy turns directly towards the enemy Watch tries to always look towards the enemy ---- '..::CONDITIONS::..' This corespond with "If ..." '''-How to use ?-' - 'With legs or torso:' "What is/are condition(s) to do the animation ?" ex : idle : !HAVE_ENEMY - 'With state:''' "What is/are condition(s) to do the state ?" ex : IDLE : STATE_TIME "12" ANIM_DONE CHANCE "0.2" Before a condition, you can use : ! to negative + to ??? - to ??? ---- .~Condition list~. ACTIVATED ALLOW_HANGBACK ALTITUDE "value" ANIM_DONE ANIM_NAME BEHAVIOR_DONE BLOCKED " value " BLOCKED_HIT " value " CAN_BLINDFIRE CAN_FLY_TO_ENEMY CAN_JUMP_TO_ENEMY CAN_SEE_ENEMY CAN_SHOOT_ENEMY CHANCE " value " COMMAND DEAD default DONE ENEMY_CAN_SEE_ME ENEMY_DEAD ENEMY_HAS_MELEE ENEMY_HAS_RANGED ENEMY_HAS_SHIELD ENEMY_IN_FOV ENEMY_IN_PATH ENEMY_IN_WATER ENEMY_LAST_SEEN_TIME " value " ENEMY_NOCLIP ENEMY_ON_GROUND ENEMY_RELATIVE_YAW ENEMY_STUNNED FINISHED HAVE_ENEMY HAS_THING " value " HEALTH " value " HELD INACTIVE IN_WATER " value " INCOMING_MELEE__ATTACK INCOMING_MELEE__ATTACK_START INCOMING_PROJECTILE INCOMING_PROJECTILE_START MELEE_HIT MOD " mod name (weapon) " MOVE_BLOCKED MOVE_BLOCKED_FALL MOVING_ACTOR_RANGE " value " NAME " name " NO_PATH NOISE_HEARD NUM_SPAWNS " num " ON_FIRE ON_GROUND OTHER_DIED PAIN PAIN_PITCH PAIN_YAW " value " PART_DEAD " part name " PART_FLAG " part name " " value " PART_STATE " part name " " state name of the part " PLAYER_RANGE " value " PLAYER_TOUCHED PLAYER_WEAPON_IS RANGE " value " READY_TO_DIE SIDE_CLEAR " value " SMALL_PAIN STAGE " stage num " STATE_TIME " value " STUCK STUNNED TIME_DONE TIMES_DONE TOUCHED TWITCH USED Jiyoné State List Category:Model File Types